Hung Up
by MomoDesu
Summary: Sesshoumaru and Kagome's musings on each other first person POV, a touch of snark in places.
1. His Side

The human wench that follows Inuyasha around is either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid. Never in my many years have I met a girl like her, human or demon alike.

After the first battle in father's tomb I developed a sick fascination with her. After all, she was the one to free Tessaiga when the half breed was too weak and I couldn't touch it without, as the miko put it, 'getting zapped'. I was quite indignant. I will not lie; I was very spoiled as a child. For the first time I was being denied something that I felt in all rights was my own. Some may have viewed it as a 'self defense' when I covered the girl in my poison. Some may have viewed it as me wanting to end her life. To be honest, it was a fit of anger. She had something that I wanted and wouldn't give it to me. 

Of course she survived thanks to my father's fang, and immediately began her own fit of anger that could have matched my own if she was my equal in power. It was then that I knew there was something special about this girl in strange, but rather pleasurable, clothing. From that moment on I watched her. Well, after I healed enough to be mobile after losing a limb. I am still quite bitter. 

Even though I did trail my brother's little band of misfits, my ward and my retainer were none the wiser. When I would go 'patrol', I was going to check on the welfare of the miko. Along with this sick fascination came a feeling that I was quite unaccustomed to. In a way it could have been viewed as a caring, though it stemmed from curiosity. I wanted to see what made this girl so incredibly brave yet so stupid all at once. I wanted to see this power that she had, the power to make my brother do any task she wished with just a bat of an eyelash.

Then I realized it wasn't a power at all, just a leash, and decided that my brother could keep that. For once, he had something that I didn't desire.

Again, caused by the same fascinating yet annoying little female.

For three years I watched her and engaged my brother in combat for my own personal enjoyment. I interfered in their battles when I felt I needed to, though the majority of the time I stood back to watch the girl. I watched her go from a novice with a bow to an excellent archer. Her power grew though she wasn't any wiser.

Through my observations I also learned of the well. I had seen her jump in and assumed she was going to take her own life. Like my brother, if anyone was going to cause her death it would be me. Not that I would want that to happen, but my rational mind at the time conjured up that reasoning. When she jumped, I was not very far behind. At first I was bewildered soon followed by a gnawing feeling of disappointment when I stood at the bottom of the well alone instead of with the miko. It took many sessions of spying for me to get the entire story. 

After many many sessions of spying on the girl, and many many sessions of berating and trying to convince myself that I was watching her as to gain knowledge, I came to a realization.

I had come to want this girl with her fiery temper and spirit. She never knew when to back down or when to quit. Never in my long life had I encountered such a female that I felt even had the chance of putting me in my place.

There was no doubt in my mind that I would make this girl mine.


	2. Her Side

A/N: The first time I posted this the formatting was screwed up and I deleted the chapter. Sorry about flooding inboxes with alerts!

Anyway, here's the second chapter with the right formatting!

MD

-----  
-----

He thinks I haven't noticed, but I have. From day one with his temper tantrum I noticed. Some people would call it delusional, but I prefer to think that it was women's intuition.

When I got my first glimpse of him I was more fascinated than scared. I wanted to know how the hell a battle hardened demon had better hair than me, a school girl that spent countless yen and hours trying to make her split ends go away. I was also curious about the lovely stripes on his face. Just like when I first met Inuyasha and had the urge to fondle his ears, I had the urge to run my fingers over those stripes. Would they be softer than his skin? Would his skin be soft at all? Would they be raised a bit, like a fresh tattoo? That all went away when I was more worried about keeping myself alive and my body in one piece.

Needless to say I did survive the incident, and so did my curiosity. That took some time to come back. I still feel a bit of a grudge against him for trying to kill me so many times. He will have to do a lot of groveling to get himself back into my good graces.

I was actually a bit shocked to find that he was following us. We were the good guys, he had a unanimous vote for evil; he should have been off doing evil things or working on his pretty hair. Not following us. How Inuyasha never figured it out is beyond me. He may call me useless, but I could feel his aura from a mile away. I'm sure even Kirara sensed it since she seemed to be on much higher guard when he was near. And don't think I haven't noticed him spying while Sango and I bathe. I have noticed, and I've made an extra show of scrubbing my body just for him. Just because I'm supposed to be a sweet virginal shrine maiden doesn't mean I haven't heard guys talk at school. I know what blue balls are, and as long as he insists on spying on us while bathing I will make him suffer the consequences. 

I will admit it, at first I thought it was annoying. What girl wants some male spying on her all of the time? Then the attacks of lesser demons became few and far between. I was actually grateful; I grew tired of constantly having to wash my clothes in any nearby water source after being covered in demon goo.

As the battle with Naraku has been coming closer, he has been coming closer as well. He hasn't been as sneaky lately, actually letting me catch glimpses of him here and there. Or he is just getting lazy. Nah, Sesshoumaru and lazy just don't fit together. Maybe he will finally reveal his motives for spying on us for so long. Maybe he will finally let me in on the secrets of great hair, or even touch his markings. I wonder if he has them anywhere else on his body...

All I know is if he insists on playing, I will play. One of the things my mother has always taught me was work hard and play harder.

This is going to be fun.


End file.
